Vacinating Threads
by Black-Winged Tease
Summary: One-shot Basically a one-shot about an exorcist girl who can foretell the future of her friends and of Allen Walker... Not that good, but eh.... Enjoy


((Thought of this in the tubbie Where inspiration seems to spark

((Thought of this in the tubbie Where inspiration seems to spark? X,DD Yuh. I don't know where this came from. Wooo More anonymous people except for one. Obviously we can tell who the man here is. But the girl? I dunno. Maybe I should have named her…Maybe her name would be…. –ponders- I dunno. But something pretty and morbid at the same time! 8D Yuh! X,D Anyhow, I never did decide what she had to do. All I know is that it would be as bad as what Suman did and revolves the Noah and Earl…))

Vaticinating Threads

"Would you forgive me if I did?" She asked him, standing in the doorway while itching at the makeshift bandage taped to the left side of her cheek.

"No, I would not. I love you," He answered her, draining another cup of coffee. Even after all the endless supply of caffeine, it never did any good with battling back fatigue. "They love you, too. Did you not know that?"

"That's why I'd consider the transgression," The girl sighed, hanging her head. Her dark hair fell over her face, casting her teary eyes into a silhouette. "They need to live, don't you understand? They play a special part in this grotesque plan being unraveled by the divinity…"

"But so do you."

"That is where you are positively wrong, my love. I am merely an exorcist without a permanent role. I am but a witness and a martyr in this escapade."

"Don't speak like that!" The man barked in pain. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. "You are not to die! You'll live and we'll see this through! All of us! We all will beat the Millennium Earl!"

"You're so silly," The girl laughed slightly, still hanging her head, not bearing to set sight upon him. "This tale has already been craved into stone. How are you to change the master plan?"

"Where on Earth are you getting these ideas?!" He cried out, walking over to her. His long arms enveloped the tiny girl into his tight embrace, not wanting to ever let her go. She'd become his captive, if need be.

"He told me…"

"He?"

"Never mind that. Where are they?" She demanded, letting herself fall limp in his arms.

"In the infirmary…. I'm told they will heal safety. So rest assure they will live from the Noah attack…." He whispered into her ear. His voice became so shaky, so unlike his persona.

"That's good. They've got talent. They are key roles to the promising future for the world, you know?" She smiled faintly as tears rolled off her ghastly pale cheeks. The tears falling down her left cheek began to soggy up the makeshift bandage.

"You have talents, too, and a role for the future without the Earl."

"No, no," The girl shook her head. "They must live on. They'll get married to their heroes. I saw their future in my dream last night. The future of the world, love…."

"…What?"

"Yes, stop being so shocked. I told you I must do what I must for the future to take place…" She sniffed, "They will get married to the cursed boy, the pessimistic samurai, and one will break the bond from her love's caged curse of Noah…."

"Stop talking nonsense…."

"The cursed boy will vanquish the Millennium Earl. Even when things begin to look hazy and hopeless with deaths and weaknesses, he will save us all…."

"Allen?"

"But of course."

"I won't forgive you if you go and do this, you know."

"I must. Please…." Her voice cracked as more painful tears shed from her glossy eyes. "Please understand….This for everyone. Now is not the time to be selfish…."

"I am not being selfish. Only reasonable."

"I am merely a diversion! Do you want more deaths, love?! Did the fourth akuma not prove anything valuable to you? I need to do this to save you all! The world needs you all to keep striving for the better future…." She gently kissed him for the last time before pulling apart.

"You aren't going now….are you…?"

"You approve now…?"

"No, I never will, but if this is what you are intent on doing…" Tears trickled down his face from tired weary eyes. "You're still wounded, though….and aren't you going to say goodbye to them…?"

"Say goodbye? What for? Even if I may not be here with you all in this human body, I'll be fueling their hearts and battling beside them with encouragement." The girl wiped her eyes, pushing away the bangs that casted over her eyes. With a shaky smile, she saluted him, "Good luck, Supe."

"I love you…" He whispered, giving her a last shaky smile back. It was the least he could do for her.


End file.
